


How Deep Is Your Love?

by whesternly



Category: Akdong Musician, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Dancer Jungkook, Dinner, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Throwback, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whesternly/pseuds/whesternly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungkook is a dancer and reader is an author. Both of them had a cute chemistry with each other but they haven't bonded due to busy schedules from both sides, so they try to make up for lost nights in a brief dinner on a weekend. Despite they long separated, will they able to like each other like the first time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Deep Is Your Love?

You and Jungkook have been dating for 5 months.

It was not easy being in a long distance relationship. You have your own schedule and work, social network, activities while he’s busy on the studio practicing and performing. While he was doing broadcasts, radio interviews, you always find yourself to make time to watch him from screen. It’s the least you can do to see his face everyday. He looked different when he was on camera. Of course, a performer has to set an aura to make the audience fascinated. He seemed more charismatic and manlier. It was all about exterior.

Your friends recognised him, however, saying how lucky you are for having such a handsome and famous boyfriend. Of course you told them not too make a big fuss of it, while inside, you feel overflowing pride and happiness. You try to keep cool about it. You knew better, there are times when he act differently and keep his true self hidden. He only showed it around his family and you.

The two of you met on a new year’s celebration on a friend's wedding.

_The venue was crowded with people you don’t know, coming to greet your old friend’s wedding. You were just standing awkwardly, right hand clutching to the strap of your crossbody and a glass of champagne on your left hand. everyone around you was conversing with one another, and someone catches your eyes. The first time you saw him he was leaning against the bar, watching the cars pass by. He was wearing a maroon suit with a white dress and a black tie. His hair was a bit longer then and was styled cooly. The lightning was so poor, and you could only see his shadows move around a bit._

_“Y/N! Oh my god, I haven’t seen you for years!”_

_A beautiful woman in a white short dress walks towards you with her arms spread wide. She came at you with the biggest grin on her face, even though she was probably exhausted from all the stress and everything since early morning._

_“Seohyeon, congratulations! I’m so happy for you!” you replied cheerily, coming towards her and embracing the bride in a tight hug. You and Seohyeon are childhood friend and she’s the one of the little who still text and hangs out with you when you come to your parent’s home. She’s the one who covers up for you when you messed up when you both were kids, like that one time you broke your mother’s favourite necklace and your mom was fuming over wondering where it is, when it was actually buried over her cactus’ pots by the window._

_“My wedding will not be complete until I see you, now that I have, I feel the stress relieved a bit..” She teared up._

_“t’s a big thing! You married the right man, he’s always so kind to you and me, and he loves you! I wish you a merry life ahead.”_

_Seohyeon was sobbing on your shoulder and you run your hand up and down her back. Calming her was the best option at the moment. You kept whispering her that she’ll be okay and she’s going to have a great time with Jisoo, her husband. She still hiccuped but gradually letting you go, swiping under her eyes and nose._

_“Ugh, glad I wear waterproof make up,” she smiled. “Thanks.”_

_“It’s alright, Hyeonnie. Now, will you do me a favour?”_   
_Seohyeon who still shed a tear and dabbing her cheeks with tissue answers._

_“What? You see a cute guy around? Never mind. Jisoo only invites his nerd friends and I did invite a few of our high school… wait, did you actually think Jinwoo is still cute?” She shrieked._

_You spit your champagne back into the glass and you have the most horrified look on your face, eyes bulging and all._

_“What? No- not Jinwoo! Oh my god, why did you even invite him-“_

_She chuckled and slightly nudges your limbs._

_“I was just joking, heh..”_

_It’s one of her favourite thing to tease you, and that’s a fact. She admitted it. Her eyes narrows at you ever so annoyingly, with a conspicuous smirk plastered across her face._

_You rolled your eyes. “I wonder what Jisoo sees in you,” you sighed._

_Seohyeon said something about not inviting you to her after party but your mind seemed to wander to the guy by the bar earlier. You looked to the seat where he was sitting, expecting his figure to leave and never comeback because if he were still there, you’d overthink whether to come up to him, which you thought is a good move, or backing down and regret for the rest of your life. He was too cute to miss._

_As much as you want a man figure in your life to protect and comforts you, especially when it feels like being alone is a failure, you actually don’t have the courage to go up and said hi to any guy. Sometimes, you even wishes your personality were much of a party go-er, outgoing, and able to have many friends wherever you walk. You were too shy, even to the unknown McDonald’s server if you’re to order late dinner._

_Despite everything, you, debates inside your mind, and life (had to put that here), he was still right there, friendless and alone, sipping on his red orange liquid in a cocktail glass._

_You linger than you’re supposed to be. Eyes still looking at him you pinched Seohyon’s sleeve, which she reacted with a loud ‘ow’ like a little girl, you leaned in and whispered to her ear._

_“I was asking about him, actually…”_

_The guy’s bored eyes suddenly caught on something and he rushed to get up and come for anything it that attracted him. He walks seamlessly through the sea of people, eyes big and he used his hands to swerve people out of his way. And when he found the person, his eyes lights up even more and he has this boyish smirk as he hugged the person, who turns out to be Jisoo._

_“With Jisoo-ya. I don’t know him, he’s quiet.” Seohyon said, answering your curiousity. “He came to our apartment twice, and all he did was playing games all night long with him. He isn’t interested in anything but games unfortunately; Jisoo-like. And like I said, his friends are nerds who cares either for games and science shit. That’s why we’re moving out of town,” Seohyeon sighed happily._   
_“I think his name is like nation or something..”_

_From the corner of your eyes, you saw Jisoo lets go of the hug and shouted, “Jungkook!”_

_“Yes!” She snapped her finger, “His name is Jeon Jungkook.” Seohyeon giggled._

_“Hmm..”_

_Jungkook joined the circle of Jisoo’s friends and he immediately fits them. He shakes each of them and started off a topic that got everyone really excited._

_“Probably League’s or something,” Seohyeon sneered, reading my mind. The end of your mouth lifts up._

_The situation was too funny and his expression changes overtime he speaks with his bunny tooth peeking out of his non-existent upperlip. You try to make your laugh oblivious but you couldn’t help it. Seohyeon looks at you as if you had gone out of your mind. She has a serious ‘are you kidding me’ look on her face._

_Still staring, Jisoo whipped his head searching for someone and his eyes landed immediately on you and Seohyeon._

_“Babe!” he called out._

_His friends all look around and sees you and Seohyeon. Jungkook turned around and his eyes stare right at your bulging ones. Your cheeks goes red, and before you can say how embarrassed you are, Seohyeon dragged you over to the circle._

_Confused, embarassed, and anxious, you find yourself getting closer and closer around Jisoo and Jungkook._

_“Hello, thank you for coming.” She smiled. “This is my best friend, Y/N.”_

_Seohyeon introduces you. When it’s jungkook’s turn, you could feel yourself blushing from head to toe._   
_The conversation was expectedly awkward and it didn’t last a long time (thankfully) before Seohyeon and Jisoo were called for the first dance._

_When the MC called them, Seohyeon grinned at Jisoo who took her hand and slowly pulling her to the dance floor. She looked really beautiful in her mid-length sequin dress, draped with transparent white scarf over her shoulder. The music starts and everyone is looking at the bride and groom slow-dancing. Squirms and low ‘aww’s could be heard everywhere in this room._

_She made the place look elegant but not too exagerrating. It was an outdoor event so they don’t need extra air conditioning. Little lamps are hanging above them, making the scenery look more alive._

_Still standing beside you in front of the crowd, you heard Jungkook mumbled lowly and you snapped your head at him. He eyes were focused to the dancing couple but his mouth formed silent words as his expression changes. “Did you say something?” you asked._

_He looked like he snapped out of his daydream and forced to come back to reality. He slowly turned and look at you._

_“Not to you, though.” he stared with a straight face._

_You were taken aback by his answer, you guessed he didn't realize what until later because he was surprised too and quickly apologise._

_“I’m sorry, I was mumbling. A habit. I was taking to myself, you know, so I didn’t realize you heard that and it wasn't for you because I was talking to myself. So, it’s not your fault, because it wasn’t meant for you.” He explains in one sentence._

_Jungkook calmed down and say nothing. His round deer eyes expected an answer from you, which resulted in silence between both because you have no words to say. And then all of a sudden, the awkward wall between both of you collapses as you let out a loose laugh. It was careless and loud; which you think eases Jungkook away. Not long after, he joined with his boyish laugh that attracted a few people, including the newly wed couple. Jisoo and Seohyeon were shocked. It wasn’t much but you teared up a bit from laughing._

_A lot of things were exchanged that night; you learn little things about him._

_His demeanour was manly and arrogant, but if you took 5 minutes to try and converse with him he’s actually shy, young and innocent. He’s two years below you. He likes to play games and Jisoo was his upperclassmen in middle-school and are really close friend. He graduated high school 3 years ago, he decided to discontinue his education to university and became a professional dancer and singer. And he’s in some kind of boyband, which is cool._

_Later that night he escorted you home. You refused his offer, but he still insisted on doing it. He talked with you the whole ride in his car. But it wasn’t a go-with-the-flow kind of talking, more like rushing questions; as if he doesn’t want silence to fill in. He is obviously not the outgoing type. The only thing you worry were having to be friends with his possibly gamer friends._

_When he turned to your street, he pulled over your crib and hit the brake._

_“Thank you for the ride, see you later!”_

_You shut the door and he rolled off the car window._

_“Oh.. yeah. I-It was nice meeting you. And thank you for your company tonight.” He grinned. “Goodnight, Y/N!”_

_With that, Jungkook drove off and you watch as his car was no longer on your visibility._

_Jungkook sped up and turned to the main road. Once he is in control and at a constant speed, he huffs out a breath as his shaky hands clenches the steering wheel. He was so nervous. Tonight felt too magical for him. When he rewind the night in his mind.. slowly but sure, the corner of his mouth lifts. He couldn’t believe it. The road was vacant and empty as he drove back home with a content mind._

_⤜ ❇︎ ⤛_

_You walked up the steps happily and was greeted by your mother. You were staying here for another two days before going back to the city._

_“Did you had fun?” Your dad asks. He’s sitting on his seat in front of the tv, a can of beer on his hand watching some sport game. The door slammed shut, shoes were kicked to the corner where the umbrella stand is out of habit._

_“Yeah. Seohyeon looked really beautiful, it’s kinda sad that she’s settled down. I can’t have a sleepover again.”_

_“Go get yourself a man, then. You’ll sleep better.” Your dad said casually._

_He jumped when you slammed the door shut with a grunt._

**_I‘m not that old, dad._ **

_Dropping your bag on the ground, you threw yourself on the bed and checks your phone. Scrolling through your boring feed, drowsiness takes over and right before you close your eyes, you realised you don’t have Jungkook’s contact yet. You groaned._

**_I’m so stupid!_ **

_But you decide to sleep since it’s something not to worry about. You can contact Seohyeon or Jisoo for his number tomorrow._

_Time flies by so fast. The next day, you came to Soohyeon’s house to send her off. They went to Japan for 2 weeks. You were overwhelmed and your quest to get Jungkook’s number slipped out of your mind. And a couple of days later, you already flew back home and started working again. You didn’t remember asking either Seohyeon and Jisoo as you were busy doing in your work._

_A few weeks later, you encountered him. It was really weird; the chances are, when you meet someone you know overseas is less under 0.5 percentile. And you were on a bussiness trip, too. It's not like holiday season where you might ran to your middle school classmate in Disneyland Hongkong._

_“Jungkook?”_

_The elevator closes and he turned around. His big round tired eyes stares back at you._

_“Uhh, hey..” He smiled weakly. “What’s up?”_

_You were smiling widely, too happy to react immediately. What you didn’t expect was him to quickly shuts up and turned his back on you. You blushed, surprised to be taken this way. It was silent for long when the elevator showed up at level 20._

_The door opened and jungkook stepped out, slumping and barely manages his grip on his black carrier._

_“You okay?” you asked. He looks like he was about to pass out. He rushed away and swats his hands to the air._

_“I’m fine, don’t worry goodnight.”_

_His tall figure disappeared as the elevator door closes and lift you one floor higher._

 

 

_The next morning, you greeted him on the hotel’s dining hall. It was too early, your meeting starts in an hour and you decided to take your time to eat breakfast. He wasn’t sitting alone, however. There was like other 6 men around the table, talking comfortably to each other as if they were brothers. Except, they all don’t look alike._

_“Hey.. Y/N, right?” He smiled cutely as you passed by. His body seems a bit tense and tired, but his face shows otherwise. They sat next to the buffet so it's not like you were trying to be close with the boys._

_“Yup, how are you? You looked dead last night.” You joked. Everyone turns their head on you, then one of them retorts back._

_“You bet, the girls were wild last night.” He smirked. Everyone seems to agree with him. You furrowed your eyebrows and placed your hand over your chest._

_“Excuse me?” You asked bewildered. It may sound dirty or even misunderstood to people. And it came to you, Jungkook’s in a band. These guys are probably his bandmates._

_“Jungkook didn’t tell you?” The one with a mole on his nose asked._

_“Why would he tells his bussiness to someone else, Taehyung?” Grumpy one asked as he pick up his mug of coffee and drink from it. “Sometime I forgot you were dumb, must be because… well, you’re you.”_

_“He could’ve told her, we'll never know! It’s only 7, shut up.” Taehyung whined and forked his omellete. He shouldn’t have done that, because a second later, it rips in half and slumps on his comfy sweatpants._

_Just as you thought he couldn’t be any childish, he cried._

_“Yoongi hyung, hold yourself. The sun haven’t rises yet. Hater.” The blond with a straight face said while helping Taehyung wipes the dirt. You couldn’t really said help because he just puts a tissue on it and retort back in his seat to stare at a window. Which is why, the other blond came to the rescue and curved his hand to swipe all the omellete bits into his hand and dump it on an empty plate._

_“You too. You tell people Yoongi’s lazy but look at you.” He huffed._

_“Am not.” he said with a straight face, still staring to a window._

_By this time, you already picked your seat just a couple tables behind them. Almost eating half your breakfast you keep your eyes down, pretending to become really interested with the table cloth's laces while listening to people spilling tea. By people, you mean the table with seven guys on it._

_Jungkook didn’t really say anything and smiled at you all the time. He sits next to a guy with monolid eyes and beautiful silky black hair. He’s the most quiet; he ate really quick and was staring at his phone screen the whole time._

_Taehyung has calmed down. And you learned the weird one who stares at a window was Namjoon and the other blond was Jin._

_“Jimin hyung, didn’t you want to eat your strawberry?” Jungkook asked him._

_“Of course, kook. It’s okay,” he smiled to him before going back to his phone._

_An hour has passed and you were about to get up and head to the meeting when Jungkook walks to your table and ask for your number._

_“It’s for, eh, job purposes. My company would’ve needed you or something.” He bites his lip._

_“Jungkook, I work for a publishing house.” You giggled. “Well, you can call me if you wanna write a book, though.”_

_His eyes lights up and fished his phone out from his pocket and started typing in numbers that I dictate to him._

_“See you around?”_

_He’s got crinkles when he smiled. He has a mole just an inch from his upperlip. His figure is A+, and mostly because he was so nice to you._

_“Yeah, goodbye.”_

 

 

⤜ ❇︎ ⤛

 

 

 

Today is exactly 5 months after you got together with Jungkook. He hasn’t took you out on dates, no dinner, no goodnight calls in past months. Just short messages, asking each other what you both were up to.

While sitting comfortably on the couch, you’re doing your work on your laptop. You are an experienced author. You have released 2 official books and countless self-published book with no commissions online. You quit working in a publishing house and wanted to start one, but you want to make your passion for writing to be real. You loved writing, the feeling on being captured in your own world and pour out all your thoughts into the blank page till the sun rises for another day thrills you. You love making people happy because of the stories that you wrote, and you’re proud of being an independent woman living in the city. Today you had worked from morning till night, and finally getting closer to finish the chapter you worked so hard on. The final chapter, obviously. The last moment from the book to complete the story and to decide whether to make a sequel or not. You never liked sequels so it was never a hard choice to make.

“I just have to send an email to Sarah and i’m done for the night. Ah, the awaited weekend has come!” You say excitedly and pressed the send button.

Ding.

Your phone screen lights up. There is a message and you automatically swiped the screen to open the notification. It was from Sarah, your editor. Scrolling below the messages, you saw a name at the bottom of messages. Jeon Jungkook. Although you’re glad your work is done, you long for his messages. Clicking on his contact, you saw that it has been a week since his last message.

Your mind wonders back when it was 2 weeks after you dated.

_"How's practice?” you texted. Not even a minute has passed, your phone lighted up._

_“We’re just starting, text later?”_

 

Another one, which is too often to be called an excuse. Let's just say, we don't make time for each other. 

 

_"Let's have dinner next week. I have a sudden meeting tonight, sorry.”_

 

_"Sorry, I can't be there on time, we have a schedule after this.”_

 

Those lines have become common recent excuses to go. You both didn't have time for each other and it was easy to forget plans when you’re just as busy as him. You could feel him slowly slipping out of your mind.

You close your laptop and went to grab yesterday’s dinner to savour. Not to savour, actually, ‘cause it tasted as dry as the desert and is expiring. Your mom’s voice echoes in your mind.

_“No matter how busy you are, never skip your dinner.”_

The thought sends creeps down your spine. It’s true that you had been hospitalised once and god, you hate hospitals. It’s the only thing that keeps you maintain your diet everyday.

_Remember, an apple a day, keeps the doctor away._

You sighed heavily. Influenced by your own mind, you got up and threw the crappy dish to the bin.

“Yes, mom! I know! I’ll make something right now..” You muttered under your breath.

You grab the remote to turn the tv on so the vacancy of the room doesn’t creep you out. Constant celebrity shows and advertisements is flooding out in every channel you’re in. You sigh and gave up, leaving the tv on and check the phone. There is no recent messages so you text him up.

_‘You up babe?’_

Picking up some rice, you turn off the phone and start preparing for a simple dinner. Squatting in front of the fridge, you try to find something edible. There’s still some vegetables, eggs and frozen meat on the freezer. Without further thinking, you rinse the veggies, fry the egg, roast the meat and cook the rice.

“Look at me.. I’m not a bad cook, eh” you said with a smug grin on your face. Humming to an indie song, you put everything on your plate and eat all of them diligently. The tv is still on, so you try to switch the channel and ended up watching an old movie on HBO.

Checking your phone again, 30 minutes has passed and he still hasn't replied.

"He must be practicing right now…" You mumbled while chewing the last bite of your dinner. Slipping on your slippers, you put the ceramic plate into the sink and washes your hands. You can’t decipher the feelings yet, but the first time you walked into the kitchen when you first bought the apartment, that window captured your attention. A small square glass window, framed with a thin and coated wood. Such a small thing, but the view it gave is incredible. Broad dark sky, intimidating skyscrapers casts a shadow on the city, and an empty motorway with their dim lights lining along the road. So exquisite yet empty. You could see a small building, hiding behind by much the bigger ones. It’s his band’s studio. You stare at his building, searching for one particular room with lights still on.

He must be there practising again.

“Why didn’t he text me tonight..” You pouted. Chewing on your lower lip, you release a shaky breath. Eyes fixed on the same building, your body bends and your arms rests on your elbow. You know it’s selfish to feel this way— not to mention you did the same thing to him almost all the time. It was too stressful to think about. This need some serious talk; one to release some thoughts and share recent problems.

You need him here to talk and solve some problems, but having a meeting was hard, let alone the inevitable.

“Let me have this weekend and sleep all day,” you sighed.

You scratched your throbbing head and decide to sleep on it. The lamp wasn’t on when you walk through the door but you let it be as you put down your phone on the bed side on your left. Tonight seemed colder than usual. You wiggle your body under your duvet and pulls it until it covers your neck. All set and nice.

Your eyelids felt heavy and your body started to relax. Just when you were about to drift off, your phone rings.

Your mind is already pissed over the ringtone.

“Ugh, who even calls me if it’s not Sarah…” You trailed.

You glanced and see the caller ID.

“No way..”

Jeon Jungkook.

Sarah has confirmed your work earlier, and WHO could’ve called you if it weren’t Sarah. You jumped out of your bed.

You blushed and pick up the phone. It was really him.

“Hello?"

 _“Hey,”_ Jungkook breathes heavily on the phone. _”You’re still up?"_

His forehead is dripping with sweat as he wiped everything with his towel, sweaty just like the rest of his body.

It’s not usual he has his phone at this hour, so he probably just finished his practice.

"Wh-hat? Oh, you answered…” You stuttered. You wanted to smack your head and wonder why you’re such a nervous wreck. He caught you off guard tonight.

“Well, I was about to sleep when you called me..”

Jungkook saw all of his hyungs grab their bags and begin leaving the studio.

“Jungkook-ah, are you leaving with us?” Hoseok asked. “We’re leaving now.”

Jungkook slipped his phone between his shoulder and told you to hold on. He reaches his pockets for a while, struggled a bit, but found the thing he was looking for.

“No hyung, I.. will go back home tomorrow.” He shyly answered. His hyung raised his eyebrows and suddenly bursts into laughter. They all choruses congratulations and applauded the blushed maknae.

“Wow, our Jungkook-ie! He’s all grown now,” Jin laughed. While the rest are happy about their youngest member, Jimin was seen pouting by the door.

“When will I get some too..” he mumbled quietly.

After they all left the studio, Jungkook’s getting ready to leave. He locked the door and heads outside the room.

“Sorry for the wait, I’m free right now babe," He smiles on the other side of the phone as he walked along the corridor. Everyone was just being told by their manager that the group’s got a few days off.

 _“Is it, like, for real?”_  

He chuckles, "Yes, for real.”

You clapped your hands eagerly, finally getting to meet him after such a long time.

_"Have you had dinner yet? I'm going to buy some food and come over, yeah?”_

You rubbed your full stomach. You already had dinner but you want to be with him.

"You know my passcode right? I might be cleaning up a bit, just come in when you are here.” You hurried back to your wardrobe and pick a casual outfit. “What time will you be here?”

_“Not long. Oh, I might need to use your shower..”_

“Why?”

 _“What..? Eh, I just got back from practising and I don’t want to smell bad in front of you..”_ He replied.

The line goes silent.

“Okay, see you in a bit?” He softly asked. You nodded, not accusing him of anything and hung up.

 

⤜ ❇︎ ⤛

 

Half an hour later you hear clicking sounds and a small beep. The sound of the door slammed shut and light footsteps following, slowly approaching inside. You stood up from your small couch and walks over to him to help with his stuff. He's wearing a grey sweater and ripped jeans, with a few strands of strawberry blond hair spilling out of his red beanie.

"That colour looks good on you." You complimented. He finishes taking off his shoes and looks up at you.

“Hey,”

His voice deep and raspy after hours of singing and practising. His hair is sticking to his forehead and he’s got the warmest eyesmile on his face. You smiled longingly, while he's standing there looking so nice and... tired. He's got eyebags under his eyes. It’s more darker than last time. He took of his mask and spread his arms wide. His hand wiggles, gesturing for you to come to him.

“What are you waiting for? Come hug me," He giggles. “I miss you.”

You remember the short moment you got to spend with him a few months ago. He does like to give you hugs and right now, you really long for it.

You literally ran and crashed onto his broad chest. You hug him tightly and snuggles your head to his neck. You might pushed him a bit too hard and he stumbled backwards against the front door. He just laugh whilst caressing your cheek and kiss the top of your head.

“Now shall we have dinner?”

You nodded, bending over to grab two sitting cushions and moved them near the table in front of the tv. 

"I'll be in the kitchen."

He nodded and took a seat on the sofa.You set the food on a ceramic plate and laid them on the small table. Jungkook already went inside the bathroom to use the shower. You already told yourself not to think about anything but you’ve been thinking nothing but his naked body. Giggling, you poured the water over the mug. Pouring with a shaky hand, you missed and the water spilled down the carpet.

“Shit.”

Pulling a handful of tissues and scrubbing roughly, the carpet is still wet and even more uglier than before. Some liquid went beneath the table and you reached for it.

“Y/N?”

You whipped your head too fast and hit the table hard.

“Ow!” you screeched in pain. The table is metal, after all.

Jungkook was shocked too and quickly went by your side. “Are you okay? Oh my god, how stupid can you be?” He chuckled. With the pain still searing and your emotions exploding, you retaliated back.

“Who you’re calling dumb? Look at you.. kids these days are rude and don’t have manners. I’m still older than you.”

“Yet I’m the one taking care of you all the time, clumsy.” He retorted.

He’s too close. You felt his heat radiating off of you the moment he went by your side, but you were too distracted to realize. He’s squatting next to you, shirtless with a towel draped around his torso. His hair dripping with water and his complexion is warm. You leaned in closer. He smells just like you. He smells of lavender shampoo. His body is toned and he has abs, holy shit. You gulped for staring for so long and try to look the other way, but he seems to be unaware of your situation. Instead, he picked you up and hug you spontaneously.

“Noona needs a hug, hm? Here, a hug. This should make the pain go away, right,”

You’re trapped in heaven. Holy hell, he’s a blessing in disguise. You let him hug you, and he let go just as spontaneous as he ever be. You snorted.

“What?” He innocently asked.

This kid.

“Nothing, let’s eat.” You shrugged.

You both sat down and eat on the floor on the living room. Jungkook is already dressed, wearing a navy blue sweater over a big white shirt and grey track pants. None of you just sat quietly and eat the food, because as soon as the tv is on it showed a melancholic hollywood movie. You two kept throwing comments at how cheesy the guy character is and how the guys should end up with another female character. This keep going on for a while until the movie is finished and the deep talk slowly changed the topic. As you finishes your food, Jungkook kept asking about you. For a moment you thought he was just asking out of manners, but he looked so sincere and worried that you've been lacking in sleep.

“Don’t worry about me,” you said. “I thought about you too a lot. We’ll go out tomorrow and have a lunch date, hm? Sounds good. I’ll call you more often. Don’t think about it too much, yeah?” You try to level up the mood and put on your best smile to show him you’re okay. He turned his head to stare at your side of face.

“I’m sorry.”

"It's not your fault, it was on me too.” you try to calm him and pats his back. “We’re just so busy, we forgot our priorities.”

“Then let me make it up to you tonight."

He moved from the floor to the couch. He was motioning me to sit closer and pats on the space next to him. You told him to wait for a bit while you gather up and put the dirty plates in the sink. You slowly walked up to him. Because it's a bean couch, when you sit you feel the gravity pulling your body onto his and it's a bit hard to adjust because the seat is unstable.

"Hey, it's a bit-“ you try to reposition yourself to a more stable ground. You were trying to get up but he holds you down.

"Just lean on me.” He whispers. He reaches over and switched the lamp off. You finally found your spot and positioned yourself comfortably beside him. Your head are on his shoulder and your legs are tucked in, smiling as you put your arms around him. The only source of light you both can ever get was only from the tv. He leans down and kiss your forehead repeatedly.

“Is this romantic enough?” He smiled sweetly. “How much should I have to do to make up for everything?”

“Oh my god, stop..” You whined. Jungkook chuckled and just pulls you closer than ever. You feel extremely happy, it was scary because you haven’t feel this kind of intimacy for aaslong as you can remember. This was probably the first time. If you can compare your heart situation perfectly, it would be fireworks. It was thumping loudly, Jungkook could probably heard it. This is too perfect to be true. This sounds cheesy, and you may be unintentionally quoted this from The Hunger Games series but you want to freeze this moment and live in it. From now on, maybe in five years, if nothing changes, you’d still want to be with him. Regardless of what he does and what you do, you promised to make him your top priority.

The same goes in Jungkook's mind.

His heart was thumping out of his chest, his ears and neck feels hot, he feels funny, everything is going pretty good and he feels the best of him when he’s around her. He promise to protect and to always cherish her smile. To be able to support her for whatever it is. To hold her in the lowest and cheer in the peak.

And as the night got closer and darker and warmer, they fell asleep whilst unconcioussly complemented each other’s mind and feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> First published kpop and BTS fic! It took me 5 months to finalise this too, hahah. Tell me what your opinion about my fic, just wanna say this but every kudos are appreciated x
> 
> \--  
> I proofread it and went back to edit some errors! You might read about anna and jason, it was the name i originally planned for seohyeon and jisoo. I'm sorry, i'll go back over if i noticed something that needs to be changed.


End file.
